Under the Crown: The Story of Victoria Grayson
by allisfairinloveandrevenge
Summary: A year after the finale, Amanda finds a podcast that reveals the "untold" story of Victoria Grayson. She embarks on one last mission to find out who the author of this story is, as the contents could unravel everything she worked for. However, she could never anticipate how listening to Victoria's history and point of view would affect her and the lives of the people she loves


Chapter 1

It had been almost a year, and Amanda was still not used to the view from her front porch. For years, she was used to watching the waves break along the shore from the swing outside her beach-house. Even during her short time in Grayson manor, she could still see the ocean and feel the warm sea breeze from the cupola outside her bedroom. Now all she could see were white houses in rows with perfectly mowed front lawns. A few had some toys and bikes scattered about, but everything looked the same for the most part. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly, thinking of her old house and all of the memories that came with it.

As it got darker, Amanda went back into her house to find Jack and Carl asleep on the couch, with the TV still running. As much as she wished she could share what she was feeling with her husband, she did not want him to think that anything was wrong. When Jack first mentioned how we wanted to move to this small town outside of Boston, she was excited by the idea of starting new. He had done all the work, between finding the house and researching school districts. The only qualm she had was whether being around Red Sox fans would bring back the memory of Kate. However, Jack had gotten better at letting those things go and assured her that this is where they needed to be.

Now that they were all settled, Amanda still felt uneasy and restless most nights. She was sure it wasn't guilt, as there was no question in her mind that the four year mission she embarked on to avenge her father was in everyone's best interest. Once she was fully recovered from her surgery, there were no residual feelings of loss or regret for the woman who made her life miserable for so long. Justice was served, and although lives were lost, the net result outweighed all the pain. At least that's what she told herself.

More than likely, it was boredom. Always having a plan, or training, or a genius best friend with a jet filled her live with adventure, even with things were rough. As much as Amanda wanted to live her childhood dream of having a family all living under one roof, it was certainly a change from her former lifestyle. After turning of the television, and wrapping a blanket around her two favorite boys, she decided to give that genius best friend a call. If anyone knew how to cure boredom, it was Nolan Ross

"Well if it isn't my favorite new addition to the Real Housewives of Boston" Nolan quipped.

"Hello Nolan, sounds like someone started the party early. What, or should I say who has been your poison tonight" Amanda replied back. The short exchange alone already made her feel like her old self.

"If you must know, I've been sticking with an old favorite for quite some time. I never knew how revenging with a person who isn't hung up on their childhood crush could really bring two people together…in more ways than one"

Amanda giggled at the idea of the two of them together. Not to say there weren't times she thought about it, but the fact that Nolan considered her father his own always stopped that thought before anything came of it.

"Coming from the world's biggest cheerleader of my marriage, I think you are just as happy with the outcome as I am."

"You got me there Ems. Speaking of, how are the boys? Adjusting to the white fence better than you I'm guessing?"

"Why would you think that? You know how much I wanted to leave the Hamptons" Amanda answered quickly. She hated how much better Nolan was at reading people. She didn't even have to say anything, and Nolan could know in a second the real reason she called.

"Like you could fool me Ems. I know a life without scaling buildings or secret codenames must feel empty for someone like you. God knows how long you've been playing secret ninja for. However, it's time you found some normal people activities to make the time pass" Nolan advised.

"Got any suggestions Nols? Not that there is anything normal about you, but you probably have better ideas than I do"

"Maybe check out a podcast. It's what all the kids are doing, and it's a good way to pass the time before bed when the thoughts tend to creep in. I heard some guys at the club talk about this one called _Story Time with Jasper Arnez_. He picks a relatively unknown or new piece of work and devotes his time each day to read a portion of it until the piece is done. I think he is going to start a new one tonight if you want to tune in"

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea I can look into it. Now, go back to your boy, I don't want him getting jealous like everyone else" Amanda replied, thankful that she now had something to do

A few hours later, Carl was in his room and Jack was snoring face down in their bed. With her boys sound asleep, Amanda grabbed her iPhone and downloaded the first episode of Story Time. With any luck, this would be just like when her father would read her bedtime stories, and would send her right to sleep. She put in both headphones and closed her eyes, hoping she would pass out next to her husband soon

 _Good evening ladies and gentleman. Tonight we have something very special from a very special author. You listeners don't know how badly I want to tell you who this author is, but I have promised them complete anonymity. In return, I will read you a story that I've been told, will change minds, make you think deeper, and for a certain few, completely shake your foundation. Is everyone out there on board yet? Well let's get started! Tonight's selection is nonfiction, as it is a biography of a beautiful, devious, and perhaps misunderstand woman. The author is only giving me one chapter before I can read it on air, but let me tell you I am already hooked. Now get comfortable, as I am about to unveil the first chapter of…._

 **Under the Crown: The Story of Victoria Grayson**


End file.
